Ice statue
by Vampirehelsing
Summary: And there he lies forever with one word upon his lips which he will never utter. WP. Vamp
1. Chapter 1

Ok peter pan is not mine nor are the calling or their song.

* * *

If I could then I would,  
I'd go wherever you will go,  
Way up high, or down low,  
I'll go wherever you will go.  
If I could turn back time,  
I'll go wherever you will go.  
If I could make you mine,  
I'd go wherever you will go.  
The Calling, Wherever you will go, Camino Palmero.

Peter sat in his not so secret hideaway. Before, it had been his home and the container of his heart. Now it seemed empty, two dimensional, and he could do nothing to return it to its former glory. Now the flowers on the vines had withered and died and the medicine tree had shrivelled. The entire island had succumbed to Peter's mood, it was dying.

He hated it here now. He kept thinking back to maybe the most important decision of his life. He should have stayed with Wendy. But he hadn't and there was nothing he could do now. He could no longer fly, Tink had left when all the fairies migrated to another life. The only bright lights now were reflected tears. He held a mock funeral, burnt all her stuff.

But one time he had been walking around the lair when he had sat down. He had suddenly seen images flash before him. Wendy looking at him trustingly in her nursery, her flying for the first time, when she had been 'dead', her talking about medicine, her leaving him, her going home, her going away, her turning her back on him…

He sobbed uncontrollably on and off for years. Neverland became a miserable place full of snow and ice, and has-beens and could have beens, and should have beens. And the Indians and the pirates followed the fairies to warmer and happier climes and no-one thought anything of the small boy lay crying in a tree. And he lay in his tree until the ice got in and it froze him, it froze him as he was trying to say her name, and there he lies forever with one word upon his lips which he will never utter, a word lost to the ice. None ever heard that word and none ever will, for none can awake the frozen boy, save one…

* * *

Ok please please please tell me what you thinkI really need to know and don't roll your eyes,I do.

Vampirehelsing


	2. Chapter 2

Ok due to the 5 reviews asking for some more I thought I'd add on this chapter, however all may not turn out as asked for. Thanks to the nine(you shall be the fellowship of the ring-couldn't resist mate- name both these films and I will give you weird cookies, name one and you get serious cookies) who reviewed if you read this you'll know who you are.

**WARNING: IF YOU LIKED THE ANGSTY ENDING READ NO FUTHER!**

Peter Pan is still not mine, hmm… must think up some way to kidnap him from out of the movie… hmm… Eton is not mine either.

* * *

Wendy stood at the nursery window. She was only a year older for Neverland time passes differently to our time. Her brothers had long since been sent off to boarding school with the rest of the lost boys, but she had refused to go to finishing school. Eventually her aunt had given up on her and now did not bother her or her parents with remarks about Wendy, finding it far more pleasurable to talk about how Slightly was getting on at Eton.

So with her relatives having no interest what she did at nights, she stood at the casement and watched for a boy and a fairy. But none did she ever see.

On this particular night, nothing special had happened, she had found the day quite boring really. Ever since she had gotten back from Neverland her normal life seemed unimportant compared with what her sweetheart would be doing. So as she usually did before going to bed, she went and stood in the window, peering out to see if he had remembered. He had not. She was staring out into space when she heard a knocking, she could see nobody so she disregarded it and carried on staring. She became so engrossed in staring that when she heard the knocking again she without thinking opened the window, when she did she saw on the balcony outside that there was a small glow emanating from a small body.

"Tinkerbell! What happened!" She grabbed the tiny fairy and brought her inside the window, she ran over to where a fire was still glowing in the hearth and put Tinkerbell down next to it. "There rest now, don't tell me until tomorrow." She left the tiny form lying next to the fire, and went and got a face cloth, she laid the facecloth over Tinkerbell and went to bed.

The next morning, Wendy woke up and stared at the ceiling for minute, trying to remember the important thing she had done last night.

"Tinkerbell!" She cried, remembering. She jumped out of bed and dashed to the fireside. She lifted the thick cloth from where it lay to see the fairy sleeping underneath. Deciding not to disturb her Wendy was about to go down and get her breakfast when she heard another tapping at the window, she took three paces through the room (anyone know the poem that line's from?) to open the window, but when she did she saw nothing, nobody was there. She sighed and went downstairs to eat breakfast with her parents.

Tinkerbell woke up and was immediately alert, where she had been for the past few months, one moment of dopiness could kill you. She looked round and realised that she was in the Darling nursery, however now it looked like a young lady's room, not a story tellers home. The window was exactly the way it had been before, except now it was shut. She flew out of the room, not noticing that her strength had returned and zoomed off to find Wendy.

* * *

Ok so it was short, but don't yell at me please, it's to tide you over whilst I'm gone for three weeks, yes I said three weeks, sorry I'm in Italy for two then I'm going on a film and media week. I promise I will be thinking of ideas whilst I'm gone.

Vampirehelsing


End file.
